Typically, vehicles include tires that are coupled to respective wheel rims. Generally, the tires are formed of rubber (e.g., synthetic rubber, natural rubber), fabric, wiring, and/or other materials and chemical compounds that reduce wear-and-tear of the wheels, improve handling, and/or affect other vehicle characteristics (e.g., fuel economy) during operation of a vehicle. Recently, vehicles have implemented tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) that monitor tire pressures and/or other characteristics of the tires. For instance, a vehicle may include a TPMS sensor for each tire of the vehicle.
The TPMS sensors measure the pressure of the corresponding vehicle tire, and may transmit the measured pressure to the vehicle for display to a driver. The TPMS sensors are located on the interior of the tire rim, and may transmit information at a slow rate to conserve battery life. Each TPMS sensor may provide information about the tire pressure which can be used to determine the corresponding location of the tire. When tires are rotated or changed entirely, the TPMS sensors may no longer correspond to their previous positions on the vehicle.